Je n'étais que ton homme
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Deux ans plus tard, la décision de Merlin les a conduit à ce moment précis. Deux cœurs meurtris qui se retrouvent pour mieux se quitter.


Titre **: Je n'étais que ton homme**

 **Note de l'auteur, lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY :** On pourrait dire que c'est une suite à mon autre fic « Je ne suis qu'un homme ». Mais il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lue pour comprendre celle-ci.

 **OOO**

« Tu as changé. » Dit Arthur de façon suspicieuse, en se lavant les mains dans les toilettes de l'immense salle de réception que son père a loué pour l'occasion.

Il observe le reflet de Merlin dans le miroir. Il est toujours aussi beau, même si il semble terni. Son col roulé lui donne une allure hautaine, bien loin de ce qu'il est réellement. Ou plutôt de ce qu'il a été. Il n'a pas vu Merlin sourire de la soirée. Son aura lumineuse a laissé place à une froideur qui donne envie de fuir. Il serait presque aussi détestable que son compagnon, le nouveau collègue d'Arthur. Mais Arthur connaît Merlin.

Le timbre de voix d'Arthur se veut neutre, sans émotion.

Merlin est en train de laver ses mains dans l'évier voisin à celui d'Arthur. Il soupçonne ce dernier de l'avoir suivi dans les toilettes. Merlin le connaît…le connaissait très bien. Il pouvait déchiffrer chacune des expressions d'Arthur, comprendre chacune de ses intonations de voix. Arthur était un livre ouvert pour lui. Alors il n'est pas dupe quand Arthur lui dit ceci. Il entend la tristesse, le regret, la rancune. C'est comme une gifle, et Merlin est trop fier pour admettre que Arthur a raison.

Il a changé. Quelque chose en lui s'est brisé. Merlin ne croit pas que ça puisse changer. Il est pris au piège. C'est lui qui est parti après tout. Il n'a pas le droit d'en vouloir à Arthur.

Arthur est papa à présent.

Merlin sait qu'il devrait être heureux pour son ex compagnon. Et il l'est en partie. Mais il ressent aussi de la colère. Beaucoup de colère car il avait raison finalement. Il n'aurait pas suffit. Leur couple était voué à l'échec. En avoir la certitude aujourd'hui ne rend pas la pilule plus facile à avaler. Au contraire. Deux ans… Et Merlin n'a toujours pas réussi à tourner la page. Cependant, Arthur doit penser le contraire puisqu'il vit en couple avec Cenred.

Cenred est directeur marketing et, manque de pot pour Merlin, le nouvel associé d'Uther Pendragon. Le monde est petit. Trop. Merlin a parfois l'impression d'être asphyxié.

Les mains de Merlin reste sous le jet d'eau sans qu'il ne les frictionne, probablement perdu dans ses pensées.

Merlin avait la certitude qu'Arthur serait présent, alors il avait refusé l'invitation de Cenred quelques jours plus tôt. Ce qui n'avait pas plu à Cenred qui s'était montré plutôt clair à ce sujet, ne laissant pas le choix à Merlin.

Merlin ferme le robinet avant de se sécher les mains dans une serviette. Il lance rapidement un coup d'œil vers le reflet d'Arthur dans le miroir, et il se fait grillé. Arthur croise son regard. Ils s'observent les yeux dans les yeux, par miroirs interposés, durant quelques secondes.

C'est Merlin qui détourne le regard. Il a appris à baisser les yeux.

Cenred sait se montrer très persuasif. Il a de grandes mains puissantes et il sait comment s'en servir.

« Toi aussi. Tu as l'air heureux. » Dit Merlin sur le même timbre monocorde, quoi que légèrement acide.

Arthur soupire un rire amusé et amer à la fois. Tout ce qu'il parvient à entendre c'est le sous entendu : _Tu vois. J'avais raison !_

Comme un pied de nez qu'il ferait à Arthur. C'est corrosif et ça lui rogne le bide.

Mais Merlin se trompe. Et Arthur sait que Merlin est un véritable entêté parfois.

Il doit lui rendre la pareil. Une petite pique. Une petite vérité.

« Je l'étais avec toi. » Dit-il en observant la réaction de Merlin dans le miroir.

Outch ! Touché.

L'estomac de Merlin se tort immédiatement. Après autant de temps, ça ne devrait pas lui faire autant de mal. Pourtant, c'est un raz de marée qui le submerge, et qu'il doit contenir à la force de ses tripes.

Il se souvient des éclats de rire, de leurs corps avachis l'un contre l'autre devant la télévision, des siestes crapuleuses les jours de congés, des pâtes toujours trop cuite d'Arthur, de ses ronflements quand il buvait un seul verre d'alcool, de leurs disputes car Arthur n'aimait pas faire le ménage,…

Leurs cinq années de passion lui explosent dans les synapses. Il a tout perdu le jour où il est parti. Il le sait.

C'est toujours de sa faute.

Sa vie d'aujourd'hui n'est en rien comparable. Elle est vide et elle fait mal. Cenred sait comment le lui rappeler.

« Je suis content pour toi. Tu le mérites. Embrasse Gwen pour moi. »

Ca brûle comme de la lave en fusion. La bile, ou l'amertume, lui ronge le fond de la gorge alors qu'il prononce ses paroles. Il sent ses yeux lui brûler au moment où il se retourne pour se diriger vers la porte des toilettes, et s'éloigner de l'homme qu'il aime toujours et qui ravive quelque chose de plus douloureux que les coups de Cenred.

« D'accord. J'embrasserai son mari également. Lance. » Dit rapidement Arthur avant que Merlin puisse s'enfuir encore une fois.

Merlin s'arrête brièvement.

C'est comme un coup. Il ne comprend pas très bien ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Il est comme en état de choc.

La porte s'ouvre puis se referme, laissant Arthur seul dans ses pensées.

 **OOO**


End file.
